


The Gift of the Light Fury

by Demisexual_Demise_Leor



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Cultural Differences, Dragon Culture, Dragon Language, Dragon perspective, Dragonese, Light Fury Perspective, Multi, Platonic Soulmates, THWIsNotCanon, The salt of the Hidden World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demisexual_Demise_Leor/pseuds/Demisexual_Demise_Leor
Summary: The Light Fury doesn't understand why her mate loved that human so much, but that doesn't mean she couldn't learn.





	The Gift of the Light Fury

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Possible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711097) by [sarahenany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahenany/pseuds/sarahenany). 



> Disclaimer: How to train your Dragon doesn't belong to me.
> 
> Sorry if this is difficult to read, I still learning English and I don't have a beta reader.

The light fury wasn’t sure what was wrong with her mate. 

She was happy for sure; she not only got out of the human prison where she was trapped for a few sunrises, also meet somebody who was like her but not quite, a dragon mysterious that sometimes make her wonder if it was a light fury that stayed too much in his egg, or the most perfect member of her kind. Wasn’t neither of those things, and that somehow make him even better. 

Aside from his quirks, he was also an alpha who could pretty much choose every female he wanted, since nobody in her right mind would reject being with the leader. Why choose somebody who wasn’t part of her flock and didn’t bow to him? She didn’t have a clue about it, yet whatever was the reason it didn’t matter, since they were together. She got a male, an odd, quite euthanistic, powerful male; and she couldn’t ask for more. 

Especially since they were back at her home, he got he rightfully place as alpha and she was his beta, the wing he would use as support and would do the best for their flock. One that grew up even more because his first flock got with them, and that was fine; there was space for those dragons and even more, so while unexpected, it was ok. 

Well, there was some territorial disputes and issues for the food, nothing wouldn’t resolve it when the alpha snarl and make an order. 

The issue was…he was only doing that. 

When they first arrived, she showed him the place, and they were happy. She accepted him as mate and they got together to meet the other of their (her) species, he was bow as their leader, nuzzle together, and that was about it before the humans showed up. Other things happened, the new flock became part of them, and nobody has stepped out of their world since then. 

Partner has been quite odd since then. 

He was becoming less affectionate, the spark she found so endearing was now gone, and he moved mostly to be sure all the dragons were behaving and didn’t cause trouble. The night fury barely has eaten anything, and some sunrises have already passed since then, even his wings were having trouble flapping! But why? 

“ ** _Partner sick?_** ” She crooned softly, nuzzling his flank and expecting some in return; however, he just stared at nothing. They were at their nest, the shining crystal where they bowed to him; they make a home there, or at least just a circle that was barely burned for the fire they shoot when they rest. He is there when there no trouble around; looking like expecting something to call his attention. 

Apparently, she wasn’t that thing. 

“ ** _Toothless fine_** ” he snarls, somehow barely audible, like he was using carefully his energy. He was resting, head in the crystal and eyes moving around along the movement of the dragons flying around. “ ** _Toothless not hurt_** ” 

“ ** _Why Mate don’t eat?_** ” She whined, using her nuzzle to pock at the beginning of his wing, no reaction. 

“ ** _Toothless not hungry_** ” He responded, awfully quiet and not moving from his position; if she looks carefully enough, it was becoming more and more obvious that he was thinner than before, and somehow his majestic pitch-black scales were turning dull and opaque. That cannot be good.   

She was starting to get annoyed, but desisted to continue without any progress in this situation; there was also something she wanted to discuss with him, even if doing it at this moment wasn’t the best idea. 

“ ** _Mate alpha_** ” she mentions, making a loud chirp about his position. Alphas were leaders, they were important, and most of the dragons in his flock only know him in that position, even if some said that before he was just part of the flock “ ** _Mate need to choose alpha name_** ” 

Dragons have different names depending which was the one talking to; they call each other different things. Just like a dam was a mother for their hatchling, a dragon could call other tiny, or reckless, friend, something that meant what they are or what they meant for the other. It was the norm had multiple names that varied between different people, the only difference was the one someone calls themselves, something you choose, just like the light fury choose Aslog for herself, even if nobody used to call her that. 

That got a growl out of him, at least there was some energy put into it “ ** _Toothless is Toothless_** ” 

And that the odd thing. 

She learned that from him, he was Toothless because the alpha-human name him like that, when they were still fledglings. However, he adapted to the human tradition of only one name, and the ones who know him before becoming the king of their world call him that, Toothless. 

The light fury didn’t get it. 

Why? Toothless was before being alpha, when they were with humans, so much had changed from that time, so why keep a name that wasn’t updated with his current self? Of course he will let her call him mate or such names, yet not only he decided to use Toothless as his self-name (opposed of whatever was before), he also makes others that weren’t her call him like that; even dragons who decided to call him alpha, partner always corrected them and say that if they needed help, they needed to use his name. 

That was so out of the norm she literally whined the first time it happened. 

“ ** _Mate alpha, dragons need call partner alpha, or dragon name_** ” she explained, with very slow croons and patience. Aslog thought that perhaps his stubbornness was because he was confused about the traditions, he proved himself to be too human sometimes, doing things the way the mammals would do instead of what their kin will do. 

It was fine, she could adapt; she was still able to teach him about mating etiquette, this couldn’t be more difficult to grasp right? 

“ ** _Dragons change name, mate not alpha-human’s dragon anymore, ma-_** ” 

An incredible roar interrupts her, Toothless was standing proudly on his paws, looking at her with rage and sharp pupils “ ** _TOOTHLESS ALWAYS HICCUP’S_** ” he claimed, scaring some dragons that weren’t too far that now were going anywhere but there, sensing the anger of their monarch. 

She hissed, like the time she didn’t back down when she stepped on the funny lines that were supposed to be her. It didn’t mean anything; it was just a warning. Only that instead of stepping down and stopping his aggression, the night fury just growls a little bit more and move away. 

“ ** _Toothless always Hiccup’s_** ” he repeated, before flying away separating from his partner, who was looking worried how unstable was starting to become his movement. 

Mate was odd, and that was one of the reasons she chooses him in the first place; now this time was too odd, bad odd, and that worries her. 

* * *

She needed help. 

For whatever reason, mate and she couldn’t understand each other enough to resolve the conflict, and she knew part of the reason is that she couldn’t grasp the situation. Why the alpha-human and his past were so important? He wasn’t there anymore, he wasn’t part of his flock anymore, it only would make sense to move on with the new pack and continue with a new name. 

Other dragons adapted pretty well, the ones who were mostly wild before being part of them didn’t present any issues; living in the hidden world like it was their home. The odd ones were the ones who bonded with a human, that somehow refused to have a new name and were some kind of lethargic. 

That’s why she thought speaking with one of them would help with her current mystery.  

It wasn’t too complicated to choose somebody, she went for one of the oldest dragons that were with the humans, one who claimed to be with his human for more moons than anybody could count, a fourwings called Cloudjumper. Just like her partner, he desisted to leave the human name and stared still most of the time, like waiting for something to wake him up from his dream. 

Looks like that would be her for now. 

“ ** _Cloudjumper?_** ” She asked, doing her best to pronounce the foreign name; human names were difficult to translate and imitate with draconic sounds, one of the reasons she found so odd they just didn’t adapt to new ones. 

The big creature was on a cave, one not too far from her nest and wasn’t too deep, getting the light from the algae and being fairly easy to spot if you know where to look. He made a cocoon with his wings, staring at nothing; that remind her more like a bird with big eyes than one of her kind. He was as peculiar as any dragon that was close to a human. 

The beast blinks a couple of time, and with incredible ease, he moved his head on her direction, nor worrying to move the rest of him “ ** _Yes?_** ” he chirped quietly, it was like he hasn’t used his voice for a while now. 

“ ** _Why Cloudjumper Cloudjumper?_** ” She questioned, moving her to a side while walking to him, looking as confused as she felt “ ** _Cloudjumper not draconic name, difficult to say and not part of you anymore, why Cloudjumper?_** ” 

Unlike Toothless, he didn’t get aggressive with the question, what was a good sign if she wanted to have any answers. He just stared at her for a while, only the noise of the dragons outside between them, she thought of making again the question when he opened his nuzzle. 

“ ** _Valka_** ” He mentions the odd name with ease, like he had said it many times before “ ** _Part of Valka, here with me_** ” 

That didn’t make any sense. 

She looks around, opening her nostrils and staying alert of any humans, anything that would mean a creature that wasn’t one of them, an intruder who could be dangerous. Just like when she got there, it was only the two of them, not even a human object to confusing the smell with one of the mammals. She walked around, even more puzzled than before. 

He responded to her question without the necessity to ask “ ** _Not here here_** ” Cloudjumper chirped, a little louder this time “ ** _But in Cloudjumper_** ” 

Aslog moved her head, even more, starting to think the human bond could be dangerous if the dragon spoke with this little sense. He continued. 

“ ** _Humans have a custom_** ” He explained, unfolding his wings and slowly walking towards her, he was also thinner “ ** _Humans not forget, had tokens to remember those they loved and were left behind. Dragons don’t use tokens, but Cloudjumper can remember anyway, honoring her. Valka said Cloudjumper, so now Cloudjumper Cloudjumper forever, for her_** ” 

She was still confused, and yet understood a little more. She knows some can mark their life and make it difference, those like parents or clutch mates, those who were as important as fly or food, or feel like it. It was still odd somebody could bond like that with one of those mammals, they could really feel as deep as her? 

At least Cloudjumper did. 

“ ** _Is really important?_** ” She needed to ask, even the answer was kind of obvious right now. 

“ ** _Very_** ” He lowers his head and then raised again, repeating the movement a couple of times, a gesture that wasn’t something she understood, but saw mate doing it in affirmative responses, so should be good “ ** _Cloudjumper Cloudjumper because Valka. Cloudjumper want be that Cloudjumper_** ” 

Oh, it was that. 

Dragons believe it you always change, the reason why a new name was appropriate every time you became a different you. Being part of a flock changes the dragon, because flock is a part of you; that is why she thought the change of name was appropriate. 

But they didn’t want to change, they wanted to have their humans with them longer than that, be what they were with them. She didn’t quite understand the part of remaining the same, and yet respected. 

Mate wanted to be Toothless because he wanted to honor the alpha-human? Okay, if it really meant that much for him, she guesses is okay to leave it like that. That was one doubt, the issue is that he was still being lethargic and not eating enough; she didn’t hope to get that answer from him since she didn’t think this would that bad with the other dragons, yet he didn't look as good as he used to do. 

“ ** _Cloudjumper not eating?_** ” She croons, curious and kind of worry. Aslog didn’t know him too well, he was kind and wise, and now he helped her; she was still thinking about mate, her Toothless; however, that didn’t mean she didn’t care. 

The dragon moves his head one direction and then to the other, repeating the movement for a couple of times; another human custom maybe? “ ** _Cloudjumper in pain, not desire to eat_** ” 

She chirped, standing tense now “ ** _Cloudjumper hurt? Injured? Aslog want see_** ” 

He shakes his head “ ** _No, no injury that Pearl wings can see_** ” that must be her name, even if she wasn’t sure what was the first thing, he called her “ ** _Injured inside, injured spirit_** ” 

It took her a little while to get why his soul may be injured, then it hit her: dragons could miss dragons, it was possible to miss somebody else; their humans, then? 

“ ** _Cloudjumper injured because Varka?_** ” She tried to pronounce that name, something that sounded like **_vaarkah?,_** close enough. 

“ ** _Cloudjumper injured because lost, because Valka not here_** ” He presses his sides, like he expected to have something there, and yet was kind of missing. Perhaps that why he wants a cocoon before, yearning for someone who wasn’t there anymore. 

She looks outside a moment, in direction to her nest; she couldn’t see the black dot that would be her mate, probably still out somewhere. Aslog looks again to the four wings. “ ** _Aslog thinks Toothless injured because miss alpha-human_** ” 

“ ** _Toothless and Hiccup were close_** ” again that name, the one her partner used; that was the permanent name of the alpha human? “ ** _Hiccup half of Toothless_** ”

That was enough non-sense for her, she immediately hisses and lets a little of her inner fire in her mouth, not with the desire to shoot but warn. The light fury feels the pebbles below her claws, strongly nailed in the ground “ ** _Aslog half of Toothless! No silly human!_** ” 

Cloudjumper didn’t appear intimidated, or smell like it; he just stood there, looking at her with patience “ ** _Hiccup half of Toothless for longest time, Hiccup was his tail, part of Toothless_** ” 

She remembers, kind of; the idea of a foreign part that moved like it was in the body still freaks out a little, but accepted as one of the many wonderful quirks that make Toothless, Toothless. Aslog still was confused about needed a human for it, yet that is what he told her in the past. However, he loved the human more than a part of him. 

And now for that reason, was suffering; and she couldn’t let that happen. So, there was only one thing to do. 

* * *

Even being on the threes, she didn’t feel too comfortable on that territory, where those mammals lived with strange things; they didn’t have the bad things who hurt her kind, but she wasn’t too comfortable yet, not that she needed to anyways. 

The one she requires was the least scary, that helped.   

Toothless preferred that all the dragons were undergrown, in their home and safe; Aslog agree and thought was a good idea, however, this was an emergency, and the only thing that could help the leader of her flock (her mate! Her precious half!) was out in that territory. The light fury didn’t think it was that hard of a rule, they still got to get a sunbath on the rocks time to time. 

She knew her objective, a fishbone who somehow made it as the alpha of the humans; she still remembers the smell since he carried him already and because Toothless smelled like him for a while. 

It took a while to get him, or well, be sure it was him; all the humans looked the same and she couldn’t get too close to smell him, or became invisible and watch for a better perspective, since the fire would probably catch their attention. It was almost sundown when she got the perfect moment. 

He had a nest, one a little above the others, with a good view of the other nests and the landscape in general, he must like high views. At least this human had some good taste. This time he was alone, the wind got against him, so she was sure it was him; and just like her partner, the alpha human was seeing to nothing and looking down. 

Perhaps he was also feeling lonely without mate? Cloudjumper said they were halves, and Toothless always spoke of Hiccup like he was well, like a dragon; a dragon who could feel happy, heartbroken or with hope. All the humans she met were mean, blood-thirsty and so hurtful she thought none of them could feel satisfied that it wasn’t by the pain of others, why other reason they would do what they do if it wasn’t that? 

That human was different, and she still couldn’t get; but partner loved him, and it was the one who freed her, and sacrifice himself in order to save him. Aslog didn’t know him, yet she knows he was different, good different. 

Just like her Toothless. 

She was on the top of her nest, carefully placing her paws to the odd structure and doing as minimal sound possible; it almost felt like a waste, he wasn’t paying any attention, even from behind she was sure he was zooned out. When she did that jump to grasp him for those bony shoulders of him, he appeared more surprised than scared. 

Some humans make some noise behind him, not that it mattered since none of them could follow her and for what she observed, didn’t have the means necessary to stop her with the hurtful things. 

Fishbone didn’t appear to be scared, he placed two of his paws in her forearm, holding to her, or trying. She thought it was pointless, she wasn’t planning to throw him in the air, this time. He was also making those odd human sounds that were all gibberish to her; how some dragons could comprehend them was beyond her. 

Then just like before, this individual surprises her. 

“ ** _Why?_** ” it was one word, and for the moon and the stars that the pronunciation was odd, but it was dragonese; he was speaking like a dragon. 

“ ** _Alpha-human can talk?_** ” She couldn’t respond to him yet, too astonished to hear one of those mammals actually talking; they were always making those distress noises that didn’t mean anything. 

“ ** _Hiccup talk_** ” he says screaming against the wind, poor him was having issues because their species didn’t have in them enough to talk in the air, what makes sense since they belong in the ground. “ ** _Why?_** ” He asked again. 

“ ** _Toothless hurt_** ” She explained as slowly as she could, noticing that he was looking at her funny and probably understood dragonese as much as he talked, that wasn’t the best. However, when he heard that name and the word hurt, his eyes opened a lot and then looked decisive. 

“ ** _Hiccup help_** ” he mentions, holding to her even more than before, like he was even more determinate to not get dropped and help her friend. 

She was starting to know why Toothless liked this one so much. 

* * *

 

Luckily enough, this time her mate was in their nest, probably dozing like before, but now he looked up in my direction. Dragons were a little bit shocked, exclaiming why I was with a human in my paws and some of them, were actually happy to see me with him; probably knowing him before. I didn’t have time for that, so I got him in the crystal. 

“Toothless!” The human screamed, running to him as soon as his legs touch the ground. Instead of staring, the mentioned one got to him, smelling happy and pounding like a hatchling. Aslog couldn’t stop letting a sigh of her; it had been so long since he was this joyful. 

They nuzzle a little, touching each other and leaving their scents in the other. Then Toothless looks back and saw him, showing concern and thought “ ** _Why Hiccup here?_** ” 

He made some humans noises, the one who meant something in his tongue that she couldn’t translate. Toothless on the other hand, understood perfectly and crooned “ ** _Toothless not hurt_** ” Then he saw her, looking to their interactions like an outsider of all of this; then he repeated, seeing her “ ** _Toothless not hurt_** ”

Alpha-human did something with a confused tone of voice, touching the sides of the night fury like he didn’t believe it, or not quite. He quite not believes it, staring the bones that were showing in the dragon’s body and his scales who weren’t totally black anymore. 

“ ** _Toothless not eating!_** ” she accuses, capturing the attention of the human who stares at her; she proceeded “ ** _Toothless not eat, not fly for fun, not caring; Toothless spirit hurt_** ” 

Despite so many words, the alpha understood that and go back to the dragon, with a voice that without translation, she understood meant _worried and love_. She smelled too, the deep affection they shared for the other; whatever was this, was genuine.   

He wasn’t looking at him, evading the glare of the fishbones, like somehow if they looked at each other he would not; between his teeth, Toothless said “ ** _Toothless fine_** ” 

“ ** _Toothless not fine_** ” she hissed, mad for how worried she felt, and how prideful was him. She brought the alpha human! The one who was halves with him for the longest time! And he was acting like a hatchling. “ ** _Aslog worried"_**

“Aslog?” he imitated, quite perfectly actually. The light Fury shifts her attention to the mammal who pronounced her name, the name she chooses for herself; perhaps he hasn’t given her a name yet? “ ** _Name Aslog?_** ” 

It took her a while to get what he was going with this; what it mattered how she was named? Is not like somebody say it, well, apart for him of course. Then she blinked, slowly getting the idea; he…he pretended to use her name as the name he would use for her? “ ** _Aslog Aslog_** ” she said, not sure what else to expect. 

He crouched, looking on the same high and her, and then extended a paw, long enough to not represent a threat “ ** _Hiccup happy meet Aslog_** ” he chirps, with a higher pitch that it should “ ** _Hiccup happy here now_** ” 

Aslog wasn’t sure so sure what he meant, maybe he was glad to be here before things got worse? Or that she thought of bringing him? Well that last one felt silly, of course she would do it; she would do anything for her mate. However, right now the eyes were on her. 

She slowly approximates, noticing in those foreign eyes the wonder and confidence, the fact that he has done this probably with more dragons than her. She looks at Toothless for a second, who croons in approval; he trusted him, probably more than anything in this life. If he really trusted this human, she could do the same. 

His paw feels soft on her scales, caressing his jaw and; he shows his teeth but instead of threating, he appeared to be happy for its “ ** _Thanks_** ” he croons, while Aslog purrs to her affections. This one was good. 

Yet he wasn’t here just to learn about the other, she brought this alpha for a specific reason. Toothless needed him, just like he needed her, and if her gut was telling the truth, the human also needed him back. She steps back, just because she would not focus if he continues with his petting “ ** _Hikup should stay_** ” she was still not able to pronounce it right, but at least was trying. 

He gasped, retrieving his paw and looking between her and Toothless, then he looks at her “ ** _Hiccup can’t stay, Hiccup need human flock_** ” 

“ ** _Human flock move too?_** ” She suggested; a little bit more insecure. She wasn’t so comfortable with the idea, but it should be fine if all the humans were as nice as him; besides, she wasn’t blind, Toothless wasn’t the only one suffering and if so, many dragons went the same path as him…things wouldn’t get pretty. 

This definitely wasn’t the response he was expecting “ ** _Human flock can’t, this belong dragons_** ” 

“ ** _Enough space for both_** ” They could have a big alpha around with ease, those mammals wouldn’t take too much space, even with their odd nest around “ ** _Other dragons hurt, too; Cloudjumper…not good_** ” she explained, getting a surprise for both of them; Toothless was so busy with his own sadness he probably didn’t notice this neither “ ** _Dragons miss humans, and dragons unhappy are hurt; Aslog don’t want that, Aslog protect flock_** ” 

If to be sure her flock wasn’t hurt was to have humans, they would adapt; those dragons adapted to being with humans before, right? What says they couldn’t do it? If they were as good, if they feel as much as dragons…she was wrong with them, all the dragons who hated humans probably were wrong too. 

This one, Hiccup, prove it to be the opposite of everything she believed it of them; Cloudjumper loved her human, who probably wasn’t so different if that was the case. 

“ ** _Humans unhappy, too?_** ” She asks, imagine if it was possible, that they were a parallel that was sad with the separation. 

Hiccup stares down, breathing deeply, until he replied “ ** _Humans unhappy_** ” he touches the crystal, grounding himself “ ** _Hiccup really sad_** ” 

“ ** _Hiccup sad?_** ” Toothless definitely got his attention with those words, nuzzling his chest and crooning, really worried. Hiccup does that thing with his teeth that don’t represent a threat, and caress his head. 

“ ** _Hiccup sad_** ” he replies, and something like water starts appearing in his eyes “ ** _Hiccup felt…broken, incomplete_** ”

Toothless put his head below his chest, purring against the human “ ** _Toothless, too_** ”

Aslog almost feels like an outsider in this scene, something that felt silly for her because she makes this in the first place; not to mention this was her nest. She gets closer, making a chirp to get their attention “ ** _If everybody unhappy, humans should be with dragons, then"_**  

Hiccup looks puzzled, with his paws still over Toothless, like he would be physically hurt without touching him “ ** _Hiccup think about it_** ” he chirps, then looks back on Toothless “ ** _Hiccup think; now, Hiccup stay, for little time_** ”

That brings some enthusiasm on Toothless, who started licking the human, making high pitch noises that sound like laughs. While this was still odd, was different good; she couldn’t help but croon at the image of her happy mate, the happiest he has been in so long.

She stepped down, flying in direction of ones like her; after all this foreign situation she needed the normality of her species. Besides, they probably wanted some alone time; she would let them have it.

Even if she didn’t get it, she knows whatever they have between them, was as important as Toothless was for Aslog. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this was a disaster, I tried my best but using a dragon (a dragon non familiar with humans) was tougher than I thought. 
> 
> Look, I hate the third movie, and I have a complicated feeling for the Light Fury, but I don't hate her, I think she just doesn't get how important Toothless and Hiccup at for each other, so I wanted to write about how she learns about it. Also, there is no way in this world both groups wouldn't be sad for the separation, damn Cloudjumper lived with Valka for 20 years! 
> 
> Ok let me stop my rant. Sorry for my broken English, the odd English for dragonese, and the broken dragonese of Hiccup; I tried to make unique but still understandable, I think I got mixed results.
> 
> I think that's it? I don't have high hopes for this piece, but was interesting to write, so that is something.


End file.
